There Once Was A Woman I Loved
by Nicole Wagner
Summary: The Sequel to And Yet, He Still Loves Me. Remy's PoV of his relationship with Rogue, the abuse he suffered, and the total aftermath of it all. Not for ROMY fans, so be warned!


There Once Was A Woman I Loved 

By: Nicole Wagner: The Deadly Gambit

Story Summary: The Sequel to "And Yet, He Still Loves Me". Remy's PoV of his relationship with Rogue, the abuse he suffered, and the total aftermath of it all. Not for ROMY fans, so be warned!

Rated: PG-13

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in this story, Marvel Comics does. I do not make any profits of f this work, so please, do not sue me. This was purely written for the sake of fan fiction.

* * *

There once was a woman I loved, a beautiful woman with long brown curls that went to her shoulders, and a white streak of hair that went from her forehead down to her neck. She have lovely green eyes, a laugh that sent my heart fluttering like a butterfly, and a smile that could stop anything in it's tracks. With so much beauty, there had to be a price, and I learned that the hard way.

There once was a woman I loved, a woman who could not be touched by anyone, yet she seemed to find a way to touch my heart. As much as I loved her, a sign of intamacy, a kiss, a hug with bare arms, it was all impossible. Despite such things, I always thought we could move around such obsticales, and live a happy healthy life. I was terribly wrong.

There once was a woman I loved, who had a dark side. She was so angry and fusterated with her powers, with her failures in life, that she took it out on me. I was a fool, thinking it would only happen once, and that was all. Instead, she broke my arm, my leg, my ribs... She gave me black eyes, bruises, cuts... and all in the name of love. It took all my charm, my skills, and my talents to hide these from the rest of the X-Men. Not just to protect her, but to protect my pride as a man.

There once was a woman I loved, who I tried to hard to help. I told her it was okay that we could not touch, that I was fine with how we lived. I confessed to her how fusterated I was with her anger problems, and begged for her to get help in threapy. I wanted her to get better, I wanted her to feel better about herself. No one should feel so bad about themself, or feel like a complete failure in life and love. And no one deserves to get hit for another person's misery.

There once was a woman I loved, who nearly took my life. Her rage just grew so much, that she felt she had no problem, that she did not need help. Again, her fist was raised to me, and I had no chance, not up against super strength. I found myself sprawled upon her bed, and she was sitting on my hips, punching me. I raised my arms to protect my face and head, but she easily broke them. There was so much pain, I screamed. Once my arms began to lower, her fist met my forehead, and all went dark.

There once was a woman I loved, who placed me in the hospital. For a month, I was in a coma, just drifting in a sea of darkness. I was so frightened, I thought I had died. When I awoke, I could not communicate with Doctor Hank McCoy, as he looked after me. I could not care for myself anymore, I was told. I was unable to control my own limbs, or even form words with my mouth. There was talk of how I was like a newborn baby, that I would have to relearn a life's worth of experiences. Unfortunately for me, I would never relearn anything... and be trapped in a useless body.

There once was a woman I loved, that when she learned I would not get any better, abandoned me. I do not know if she could not coupe with the guilt of her actions, or if the sight of my condition disgusted her. Her visits would soon come to a slow, like a person shutting of a facet of water. They would slow and then turn into a trickle, until there was no more. I heard rumors from X-Men who spoke around me, unsure if they knew I could understand what they were saying. She ran off with another man, a man who could use his powers to touch her, to give her everything physical that she craved, unlike me. I could only give her love on an emotional level, and I suppose that was not enough for her.

There once was a woman I loved, who abandoned me when I was no use to her. She first stole my breath away, and soon after my heart. When my heart was not enough for her, she nearly stole my life. When that wasn't enough for her, she just left me for a man who could give her what she always wanted, and forgot I even existed. Once she was gone, the X-men found me as a liability, and sent me to live in a nursing home, alone. I rarely got any visitors, and when I did recieve some, they spoke to me as if I could not understand them.

There once was a woman I loved, who took my heart and stomped on it with a stilleto heel. I gave her love that I never had shown to no one else, but she wanted more. I gave, and she just took everything she wanted from me. When she was done taking from me, like a leech when full, she left to look for more.

There once was a woman I loved, and her name was Rogue. Now, I do not love her anymore, for I saw what she really was, only I opened my eyes too little, too late.


End file.
